Yugioh The Next Generation
by E men
Summary: My first fic A new adventure of the next generation of duelists all gather in one place to be the best and along the way defeat great enemies that promise to defeat them all and the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright sunny morning shining down on a city where down underneath showed a house that looked slightly better than ordinary, and inside a bedroom was a person covered under the sheet snoring like an ox.

Walking toward the bed was a girl clearly peeved walking towards the bed. "Wake up Julie were gonna be late for school. Come on you bonehead wake up. Finally having a freaking enough Amy did what any good person would do. She took the person by her covers and yanked it.

"Ow, Amy that really hurt" "Well too bad Julie now get up we don't want to be late.

* * *

><p><strong>20 MINUTES LATER Outside at the Academy<strong>

"Mmm now that was some tasty breakfast said Julie munching on some toast "man mom sure can cook".

"Sheesh Julie ,you know if we weren't here on school grounds I would kill you. You are such a spazz"

"Whatever I just think that this is so great I mean this school is huge. I've never been this close to it before" said Julie eyes glinting with excitement.

"Alright just promise when we get in there you win you hear" said Amy.

"I promise" said Julie.

"Hey guys what's up"

Turning around Amy saw it was Riley walking calmly towards them.

"Hey what's up I was wondering when you would get here" said Julie.

"Well you know how I am. Ready to kick some but I know me and my cards are." "Sure just don't lose okay.

Suddenly as if on cue came a man with a purple blazer walking onto the stand.

"Attention all Duelists the exams have begun so all duelists please come to the dueling ground. Those who failed you can try again next year."

"**Alright let's do it ! said Julie.**

**THUMP!**

* * *

><p><strong>In the dueling arena<strong>

"Ow Amy you jerk" said Julie in pain sporting a nice bruise. "That's for acting like an idiot now will you please chill out I don't need you acting like an idiot in front of all these people so please chill out. I mean it's bad enough you acted like that but I mean come on I want to duel.

"You know what I can just imagine how this will go" said Julie. "Well let's just hope It ends well I mean _did_ you see those last matches those guys got creamed. You know – huh. Julie where are you, huh.

On Julies seat was a note picking it up it said

** Dear Amy,**

** Went for a burger so see you soon, bye**

** From Julie**

** P.S **_**I blame the Burger**_

"Why you, little –

_** ATTENTION AMY PLEASE COME TO THE DUELING GROUND**_

Well now or never I 'll get you later Julie" said Amy

"Well now lets see what she can do" ?

So thank you all please tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short so tell me what you think. <strong>

** Please no flames any advice would help. And I'm not good at describing characters appearances**

** so anything on that would help thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Down in the dueling field Amy was all set for a duel. Her duel disk already good and ready to go and man was she mad.

"Hey duel proctor come on me and my deck are raring to win" said Amy

Walking from the stairs on the other end was a duel proctor "Well well, I see you might be a good challenge" said proctor.

"Fine now…

"LET'S DUEL!" Exclaimed both duelists in unison.

**J: 8000**

**P: 8000**

"Ladies First" said Amy as she drew her first card making her hand at 6.

"I summon Breaker the magical warrior in atk mode. (ATK:1600 DEF:1000) plus my monster gains 300 atk points (ATK:1900). Then I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."

"Decent moves cadet" said the proctor as he drew his first card "but I think you can do a little better so I'll start off with my Vorse Raider in atk mode (ATK:1900) then I'll play mystical space typhoon to destroy your face down."

Following the summon of the ogre with the sword came a strong wind that quickly blew up Amy's facedown and almost swept her off her feet.

"Your move" boasted the proctor smiling at Amy's expense.

"You are so dead I draw and play cost down now by discarding one card from my hand I can lower all the levels of the monsters in my hand by two" said Amy

* * *

><p>"Oh no Amy don't" said Julie chili hot dog now on the ground and a serious look on her face(for once). "Would she really summon him out come on don't"<p>

* * *

><p>"Now I can summon my Chaos Command Magician in atk mode with an atk strength of 2400."<p>

"Uh, oh" said the proctor.

"You got that right now my Magician attack" said Amy. The magician nodded to his master quickly before responding with the raising of his scepter and attacked with a ray of pink energy hitting the raider with a direct hit. It groaned in a howl filled pain before it shattered.

"Now Breaker attack with magical sword strike" said Amy as the warrior ran and took his sword and slashed the proctor across the chest.

"Not bad."

**A: 8000**

**P: 5600**

"Nice move, I have admit" said the proctor struggling to get to his feet.

"But it's time I start to show you – said the proctor with a sudden new determination in his eyes that shocked Amy.

"That to be in this academy you have to get through me." said the proctor as he drew.

"Now I play reload which lets me get a new hand" said the proctor as he put his hand into the deck where the auto shuffle activated and he drew his new hand.

"Next, I play monster reborn to bring back my Vorse raider and equip him with an axe of despair."

The raider came back and man did he have a mad grin on his face with his new weapon increasing his power to an extreme power boost (ATK: 2900).

"You know power isn't gulp everything" said Amy albeit with her sweating a little.

"SUREEEE!" said the proctor. "WHY YOU LITTLE -" growled Amy.

"And now it's about to hurt a lot more because I play my double attack spell card and with this card all I have to do is discard my higher level sword stalker" said the proctor putting major emphasis on that sliding the card into his graveyard as his Vorse raider started glowing and smiling like crazy. "And now he can attack twice."

Without even a command the monster attacked first coming after the command magician. The Command magician tried to attack but it was sliced by the midsection and then the vorse raider went after breaker who had his sword to defend but the Vorse raider took a swing downward and BAM! broke the sword and Breaker in half. All in the blink of an eye.

To the horror of Amy even as her life points took a dip.

A: 6500

P: 5600

"Alright I know what I'm gonna do I PLAY MY FACEDOWN GO MIRAGE RULER."

Suddenly to the major shock of the proctor both of Amy's monsters came back and man did they look mad.

"But how those things should be gone" said the proctor.

"Not thanks to my ever so handy Mirage ruler trap card. See with this bad boy if all my monsters are destroyed in the same turn I can bring them back and then gain all my life points back."

A: 8000

P: 5900

"and all it cost me was 1000 points." Said Amy.

A: 7000 (Draw)

P: 5900

"Looks like this match is over" boasted Amy.

"What that can't be you have got to be kidding me".

"Now I play the spell card brain control" said Amy.

Suddenly two hands came and took the raider by force.

"But don't worry I'm not the kind of duelist to attack you with your own monster so I sacrifice your monster to summon my summoned skull in attack mode (ATK:2500 DEF:1200). Now all my monster attack."

A: 7000 (WINNER)

P: 0000

"Not bad cadet welcome to the academy" "Thank you so much" said Amy respectfully before walking off to return to the bleachers

* * *

><p>"Well I guess it's my turn" said Julie. And hope I can make them forget and win.<p>

_**In the dueling field**_

"You ready to duel kid"

"Let's duel I am so ready to win now let's duel" said Julie with a goofy grin on her face as she slid her deck into its slot.

J: 8000

?:8000

Just wait kid you are going down especially with the surprise I have in store for you.

**Well everything is set and I think we all know what is going on with Julie or DO YOU.**

**Please review. Thank you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers I hope you liked my first couple chapters and I'm still kind of new at this so reviews are important thanks and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Also I don't own Yugioh/ GX just the characters I made

Lets Duel!

The players each drew there opening hands.

J: 8000

P:8000

"Alright teach I think I'll start this duel off with a bang" said Julie as she drew her first card.

"I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman in DEF mode."

Suddenly out came the hero in his trademark battle suit electricity sparking at his finger tips.

"Now I'll throw a card facedown and see what you got" said Julie, as she finished it up with a facedown appearing behind her monster your turn.

Proctor's Turn

Now with my facedown there's no way he would attack' thought Julie looking at her facedown.

"That all you got cadet because to beat my dark blade your gonna need more than that.

Now attack" said the proctor as a dark clad armored sword master came onto the field wielding dual swords.

'What' thought Julie in disbelief, even as her hero was sliced in the midsection before blowing up as Julie took the aftershock guarding up due to the kickback.

'Ugh, darn it'

"Well cadet your already falling behind I suggest you catch up" said the proctor as he discretely placed a facedown.

"How's this. Go Hero Signal"!

Flipping over her facedown it showed a searchlight like in batman as it shined a big H into the sky.

"And thanks to you I can summon any hero I want from my deck and who better than my favorite gal Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in ATK mode."

Then a shining light came form her deck as out of the light came a woman dressed in a red leotard and crown, flames surrounding her hands on her hips looking mad at the loss of her fellow hero.

"Not cad cadet"

'She's something else playing that card' thought the proctor.

'Man this guy is good he had the guts to attack while I had a facedown. This is going to be fun' thought Julie.

"Well it's your turn cadet" said the proctor with a big smile on his face

"Oh you like that, well then check this out" said Julie as she drew her next card with gusto a big grin on her face as she looked at the proctor her eyes saying she was ready to kick some butt.

"Ha, there she goes again making her opponents act like that. She can be such a goof sometimes right" said Amy with Riley next to her sitting down as she watched the duel from the stands.

"Wow look at this chick she's acting so chill" said one some random kid.

"Yeah, how can she be so calm, she'll be crushed" said another one.

'Yeah right' thought Amy 'just wait till she really steps it up. Suddenly Amy looked grim with a thought 'Huff, She never did hold anything back that dummy. Oh well I'm one to talk I almost showed him to everyone, too close.'

Julie's Turn

Back on the dueling field Julie was still grinning as she played a card.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode." said Julie as out came a new green feathered hero stretching out his wings.

"Next, I play the polymerization to fuse my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to fusion summon the Elemental hero Flame Wingman!"

The two heroes both smiled as a vortex was made, jumping the vortex swirled, out coming a new red and green hero with a dragon hand.

"Alright Julie. Knock him dead!" shouted Amy back to her rooting cheery self while Riley still remained silent arms crossed smiling. "Here it comes".

Julie hearing them over the crowd nodding her head as she smiled giving Amy the thumbs up.

"You got it Ams" said Julie looking over her hand.

'And here's how I'm gonna do it.'

"I play the spell card R righteous Justice" said Julie as her Wingman started to glow with a yellow aura.

"Now thanks to this spell I can destroy your facedown and Now Elemental Hero Flame Wingman go and attack with infernal rage".

Flame wingman needing only a second glided at blinding speeds towards the black armored warrior in a flash, jumping off one foot charging with his dragon head as he blasted the swordsman with a huge fire ball attack, rushing past the monster and facedown and in a flash of light destroyed both instantly as the proctor tried to hold his ground from the backlash of power from the wingman's attack.

J: 8000

P: 7700

"Déjà vu huh, and now wingman attack again because when my wingman destroys a monster in battle that monsters attack points come out of your life points" said Julie as the wingman nailed the proctor with the same flame he used against dark blade forcing the proctor to one knee as he yelled in surprise.

J: 7800

P: 5900

"Now that that's done I'll throw down one face down and call it a turn" said Julie finished as she set a card facedown in her duel disk. (Battle City Issue)

Proctor's turn

J: 8000

P: 5900

Laughing the proctor wiped the side of his face with the sleeve of his jacket. "Not bad" as he drew looking at his new card.

"That was good you show real promise. But still, your going to need more than that to finish me off and I'll prove it with the spell card Pot of Greed letting me draw two more card from my deck" said the proctor as he drew.

"And starts mine with this the trap card gamble" said Julie her facedown flipped face up, as a coin appeared.

"With this card since you have more cards than I do I can take a coin and if it flips heads I can draw until I hold five cards since you have six or more cards and I have less than two.

"And if you get it wrong" asked the proctor.

"Then I lose my next turn. But it's all good" said Julie as she flipped the coin.

"How is it all good," asked the proctor asked the proctor clearly annoyed at the callus move.

"You do know that if this fails you may lose your spot at this academy".

"That's exactly why I'm doing this proctor. You see up there" asked Julie pointing to the stands where her sister and best friend were as the proctor looked up seeing them.

"Those guys are my friends and I promised them that I would win and I never break a promise especially to my sister,…

-  
>(Flashback)<p>

... Just promise me that when we get in there you'll win" said Amy.

"I promise" said Julie.

EVER!

The coin flipped in the air, as the proctor looked at the coin and then at Julie. Looking at her face you could see a look of determination as the coin flipped Heads.

"Well looks like I'm still in this game" smirked Julie before jumping in joy, drawing until she had a hand of five smiling at each one.

Until the last one 'this might help' thought Julie for a moment before her thoughts returned to the action as it was the proctor's turn.

"Very well cadet you managed to draw what you needed" said the proctor. "But play time is over".

"Uh Oh Julie, you better watch out " said Amy worry all over her face.

"I now play the spell card fissure which will destroy your wingman"

Suddenly out of the ground came a big hand grabbing the wingman into it's grasp as it crushed him and took him under.

"No my wingman" !

"And it only gets worse because I play the spell card Reinforcement of the army to search for a level 4 warrior type monster and my A. Forces continuous spell card which will increase the attack of my warriors by 200 points for each one I have" said the proctor as a card slipped from his deck to his hand, he the pocketed said cards and began to shuffle his deck. Finished he put his deck back and then took his pocketed cards back into his hand.

"I now summon my Marauding captain and then I'll summon another one because of my captains special ability".

Placing one monster after the other on his tray, both monsters appeared each dressed in battle armor with a scar on their face and blond hair.

The monsters both gripped their swords while glowing with a blue aura which increased their strength thanks to the power bonus of the spell card. (ATK: 1600) X 2

'Uh oh' thought Julie even as the two warriors started to grow stronger.

"Now attack with Double X Sword Slash!"

The two powered up solders then rushed at Julie with a charge hitting Julie in the midsection as they both slashed her, her screaming in pain.

"Ughh, so not good" grunted Julie holding her hand over where she had been struck.

J: 4800

P: 5900

"Finally, I'll set a card facedown and thanks to my two captains

…I can't attack, oh that's just great" said Julie as she drew her next card slowly, although her mood brightened as she smirked happy at what she'd drawn.

"Well you know what they say about turnabout being fair play and with my spell card double spell all I have to do is discard a spell (monster reborn) and I can take any spell card from your graveyard and use it as my own" said Julie sliding the card into her duel disk.

"Not bad " said the Proctor as a yellow light went into his disk taking out his spell card flying across the room as Julie caught it between her index and thumb.

"Now I'm gonna play your fissure magic card to destroy the Marauding Captain on the left" said Julie as the same huge hand from earlier came out dragging the Captain down to an early grave.

"Sorry kid but I have a backup plan. I activate the trap card Gravity Bind." said the proctor as the trap lifted emitting a purple force field all around Julie " and now no monsters with four stars or more can attack".

"Not bad proctor but with this card I have your combo crushed" said Julie. "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode".

Placing the card on the disk out came another hero looking like Tarzan, wearing a loin cloth and carrying a big sword. (1500/1600).

"And what's great about him is that he's immune to trap cards making him the perfect card to rumble against your captain because since your one monster short your captains attack goes down to 1400.

"So Wildheart attack his monster with your wild sword slash.

On her lead he nodded rushing toward the captain as his opponent stood slashed in the chest smiling in respect as he shattered into pixels.

J: 4800

P: 5800

"Still in the lead so I'll I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn" said the proctor.

"Now I play the spell card Cyclone Boomerang to give my wild heart an extra 500 atk" said Julie as Wildheart now carried a new weapon wielding it as his power rose. "Now attack with your boomerang" said Julie.

Wildheart throwing the boomerang it flew like a dream hitting the proctor on the back of his head as he looked anime dazed.

"Ha now that was funny ha ha ha it's too much stop it hurts ha ha ha ha" said Julie on the floor laughing kicking her feet in humor. The proctor now with his anime annoyance mark gritted his teeth.

"Well kid thanks to you I just activated my trap Damage condenser and by discarding one card I can summon and monster from my deck with 2000 or less atk points and I'll chain it with call of the haunted."

Coming out of the deck was a Vorse Raider and from his grave was a .

" I discarded with my damage condenser" explained the Proctor drawing.

Up in the stands Amy had a hand on her face shaking her head embarrassed at the outburst of laughing.

"Man that idiot she better start taking this seriously ... uh Riley"?

On her other side Riley expression was different arms crossed looking at the field looking serious worried as if something was about to go wrong.

'Julie you better watch out. I sense something. Something ancient and evil.'

Julie: 'I'm getting a bad feeling about this , I mean not only did he summon 2 weaker monster but he could have summoned a card with an attack equal to Wildheart but didn't. He must be using it for fodder' thought Julie.

"Now I sacrifice my two monster to summon Great Maju Garzett and now I add the atk of my two monster to my monster.

Coming out from an abyss formed by the spaces of his old cards out came a huge creature all nasty looking foaming purple goo out his mouth.

"Next I play megamorph to double his atk power (ATK:6000).

"What 6000 atk, Julie!"

Even Riley was unsettled both thinking the same thing  
>'Oh no, Julie!'<p>

"Now my mighty beast attack with your terror grip" said the proctor.

The big creature powered up by the monsters and megamorph grew 20 feet tall smashing not only Wildheart but nailed Julie dead on knocking her down her hair covering her eyes as she stayed down.

J: 800

P: 3800

The boomerang though did a strange thing. Even though it's master was gone it spun around and destroyed megamorph, the long forgotten A. forces, and Gravity Bind. Bringing the creature back to 3000 ATK.

J: 400

P: 3400

"No problem that actually helps me more anyway" said the proctor as he turned to Julie. "It's over kid after all there's not a card in your deck that can beat my card. It's over".

"JULIE GET UP! " Shocked the proctor turned to the noise to find Riley yelling along with Amy.

"Come on Julie we believe in you. You've gotta win" shouted Amy. "Remember your promise to me, to Riley. You have to win , I know you can do it. You promised.

This caused Julie to stir.

"Come on Julie. It all comes down to one draw AND..." shouted Amy as Riley joined

"If you lose now you'll never be able to beat HIM !"

"Oh please kids face it it's over theres no way she can win, she put up a good fight but it's over. Just give up...".

"Give up. NO way" interrupted Julie smiling as she slowly got up smiling.

'What' thought the proctor shocked at seeing her resolve. 'It feels like...'

"That's right my friends are counting on me. And when I make a promise I keep it . So give up on me giving up. There's no way I'll lose" said Julie her hand on her deck ready to draw. "because I have a promise to keep".

In Julie's a vision of a man appeared shrouded in shadows as he smiled seeming confident, but he was on a bright path far away from her as he looked on smiling at the prospect of a match with her someday.

'And I will defeat him and that's a promise I plan to keep'

'It all comes down to this. One draw is all it takes to turn the tide of an entire duel. He taught me to believe in my deck and my friends believe and are counting on me . So please get me something I can use to win ...my faithful deck. Heart of the cards... guide me.' and she drew releasing an invisible but felt power which was met by a smile from Riley and Amy.

'This is just like before' said the Proctor in awe ' when i saw him duel and that's why I decided to duel' I was foolish to not believe.'

"So kid let's see what you've got."

"I play the spell card MIRACLE FUSION" shouted Julie as her graveyard began to glow a bright Heroic red, yellow and blue that left the graveyard floating into the sky as her cards Sparkman and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman popped out of the grave there spirits in the sky uniting as they formed into the vortex as it began to shine so bright.

'This is so great. It feels just like back then and why I decided to pick up a deck. Plus it feels so warm like its protecting me and something else, but what?"

Julie smiling, out from the sky descended Flame Wingman but this time it was glowing bright with bright new futuristic armor (ATK:2500).

"And my new hero and the best card of my deck is this card, the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman who has a special superpower. So for every hero in the grave my card gains 300 points and with three cards and with the help of mine and the Wingman's power boost his power is just enough to defeat you.

"3400 ATK POINTS!"

"ATTACK! with your SHINING...

The Wingman's arm opened up glowing

FLARE...

It then glowed form small to a huge light ready to release

NOVA!

Flying out came a really huge blast of light nailing the Maju as it couldn't stand the magnitude of the power of the shining's light.

"And with that my Wingman destroys the rest of your life points thanks to his superpower"

"And that's the duel"

J: 400 WINNER

P:0000

"Well done cadet welcome to the academy" said the proctor.

"Hey thanks" said Julie as she shook his hands.

"And as the red dorm head master I wish you good luck.

"Wait.. ah.. your .. the.. Slifer Dorm Master" Julie said in disbelief hands hanging.

"Well if that's the case I choose the Red dorm" said Julie regaining her composure.

"Well thank you it's my honor I'll be happy to see you" said the proctor as he left Julie with a nod and a smile on her face.

Then she was jumped on as Amy came running hugging her on the win while Rile walked there looking at Julie.

"It's so great you won the duel Julie" said Amy and Riley.

"Told you I'd win" said to Riley shaking his hand.

"Even if it was just luck" said Amy now back to normal.

Not even fazed Julie leapt for joy.

"Yes I'm in the academy, yes I'm in" shouted Julie still jumping up and down.

'Could she be the daughter of Yugi Muto' thought the Proctor looking at Julie in a hall.

Unnoticed by them all was a man in the arena near the doorway arms crossed a smile on his face.

"She'll do just fine and maybe one day make that dream come true" said the man as he left looking at the guys on the dueling field smiling.

"Yes just fine indeed" said the man as he left.

"Next stop the academy here we come" said Julie fist raised with her friends not noticing a second man in the stands dressed in black sneering.

And that people is a wrap. Sorry about not posting what they looked like just and I just wanted to keep it a secret... for now. And for the chapters sorry if they stunk I stink at introductions and I hope to get better so please review.


End file.
